Rescue
by MaraScarlett
Summary: Will and Robin have finally found each other. They both need rescuing in different ways, but will they be enough to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

Set just after Will returns to the camp after the sheriff releases him

This is my first story, so let me know what you think!

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

Will leant his forehead against his brother's shoulder, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

His legs trembled uncontrollably, and he fought to hold back the whimpers he felt building in his throat as the emotions threatened to overwhelm him completely. Robin's fingers tracing soothing circles on the back of his neck were the only thing that kept him grounded. He clamped his eyes shut and knotted his hands even tighter into Robin's shirt, wishing the spectators would disappear with every fibre of his being.

Robin chatted light-heartedly with the other merry men, to all intents and purposes seeming to take this newest shocking announcement in his stride, but inside, his heart felt like it was about to break in two. He was devastated and overjoyed, mortified and awestruck all at once. He clung to Will, feeling like the only thing keeping him sane was the fact that his little brother (LITTLE BROTHER?!), shaking like a leaf in his arms, needed him. He tangled his fingers through Will's hair, absent-mindedly caressing gentle circles over his neck, the repetitive action helping to quiet his own agitated thoughts.

Eventually, the small party disbanded, the weary foresters leaving to tend to preparations for the rescue of their fellows. The brothers stood awkwardly in the clearing, each afraid to move and break the spell. As he lifted his hand to brush a tear from his cheek, the elder of the pair realised his palm was stained red. Robin quietly cursed, realising with a start that Will's trembling wasn't just due to the emotional turmoil of the last few minutes. He had wounds that needed treating. "Will?" he whispered gently. Then a little louder, "Will?"

Will shook his head, his forehead pressed firmly against Robin's chest. It was too much. It was all too much. He couldn't take it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realised his brother had lifted him protectively into his arms.

A small sound escaped from the younger Locksley as Robin carried him carefully towards his hut. A heart wrenching, keening noise that ripped at his innermost being. Unable to bear it, Robin dropped to his knees by a large, ragged oak, pulling his brother fully into his lap. The small figure shook with intensifying sobs, curling in on himself in his brother's arms. Robin's tears streamed down his face to join Will's as he rocked him gently, unable to speak, unable to do anything other than cling to the boy that he had all but hated mere hours ago. Who now felt so indescribably precious. He had a brother.

He had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

Will couldn't breathe. Everything he'd been holding together for the last 10 years was unraveling. He felt like the fabric of his very identity was being torn apart at the seams. He hated Robin. He HATED him. Didn't he? The spoilt rich bastard had ruined his life.

But all he could think was how much he needed his brother.

He so desperately needed someone to believe in him. Someone who loved him, who would help hold him together. Someone who was on his side. He felt like he couldn't take another step in this world. He had fought and fought and fought. He had fought the loneliness, the cold and the hunger. He had fought his enemies and his friends. He had fought the doubts inside himself and the searing ache that forced its way into his heart whenever his thoughts grazed the promises of what could have been. And the way his stomach dropped when he saw those around him with the family that he would never have.

And he had fought the hope that one day he would have someone that cared for him the way he saw his friends cared for.

It felt like he had fought for every breath for so long that he couldn't remember what it was like to breathe freely.

Robin didn't speak. He couldn't. What was he supposed to say? His heart was breaking. This boy, his little brother, had risked everything to get back to them. He had given the last fragment of himself to bring them the news that could save their friends and bare his secrets to the one person who had caused him more pain than anyone else on this earth.

Robin had robbed him of a life he could no longer even imagine. How had be been so blind? He never even considered that his egocentric adolescent actions could have had such profound and devastating consequences for himself or anyone else. He thought that being unable to reconcile with his father before his death would be the harshest truth he would have to confront on his return to a life he had scorned and abandoned. Yet, here he was faced with something infinitely more painful. A brother whose every hardship in life he had been the sole architect of.

But it was more than that. He needed Will.

Robin buried his face in his brother's hair as he silently admitted something to himself that he had never uttered out loud. He had felt so alone. He was surrounded by comrades and friends, he had won over the woman he loved and yet, he couldn't help but feel like there was no one that really knew him. The merry men all looked up to him and relied on him to lead them. Azeem, good friend though he was, followed Robin to repay a life debt. Marian knew only the boy that he had been and the hero that he had become.

There was no one he could bare his soul to. No one that would love him if they knew how broken he was inside. And yet here was the one person in the world that he had repeatedly rejected, scorned and damaged, clinging to him like a raft in a storm. He felt like Will Scarlett was the only person who really saw him.

From the day he had stumbled from the icy river into Sherwood Forest, his brother had known him. He had challenged his bad decisions, his pride. He had pushed him to be a better man than he knew how to be on his own. Unbeknownst to Robin, Will had opened his heart and slowly accepted that the Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest had grown from Robin of Locksley, the man he had loathed. He had watched and waited, and finally, he had gambled everything on the belief that his brother truly was the man he so desperately needed him to be.

Will had experienced a life of misery that he may never fully understand, all because of his thoughtlessness. And still, he had chosen to believe the best of him. Robin couldn't begin to imagine what that had cost him.

He looked deep into those eyes swimming in tears and pain that **knew** him. "I've missed you _so_ _much_" he whispered. Robin closed his eyes as a fresh wave of tears coursed down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead gently to his brother's. "You are the piece of me that's been missing for so long. I didn't know what it was, but it was you, Will." He left out a shaky sigh and pressed his brother even closer to his heart. "It was you." His heart clenched almost unbearably as a thin arm snaked its way around his neck and clung to him desperately.

Behind him, he heard the crunch of leaves as Azeem stepped softly forward and crouched down by his side. "Christian, we must tend to his wounds. I do not know how much more blood young Scarlett can bear to lose."

"Will…?" Robin tried to ease Will away from him slightly, but the more he pushed him away, the tighter he clung. Robin shrugged helplessly at his friend. Azeem smiled sadly. "Do not worry, Young Christian", he murmured, resting a hand gently on the young man's head. "I do not mean to take you from your brother. I only mean to see you well."

He gestured silently and Robin moved to settle himself against the tree behind him, gently drawing Will with him. He slid his hand back up to cradle his little brother's head. His other hand moved to cover Will's fist that was forcibly knotted into the front of his shirt. Will's fingers spasmed reflexively, intertwining with Robin's. The elder Locksley gently whispered into his brother's hair, "I've got you, Will." Will twitched in his arms but relaxed ever so slightly.

Robin's eyes met Azeem's and the moor nodded, kneeling behind Will and carefully lifting his shirt. The grim look on his friend's face made Robin's breath catch. Azeem swallowed slowly. "My friend, you have endured much this day, but I fear I must subject you to further pain. These wounds are deep. They need to be cleaned and stitched or they will turn bad."

Robin closed his eyes briefly and gritted his teeth, before once more lifting his gaze to meet Azeem's. "Now? Can it wait?" He arms tightened instinctively around Will as his voice dropped to a pained whisper. "I'm not sure how much more he can take." His friend met his eyes unwaveringly, but before he could reply, Robin's attention snapped back to Will as he felt his brother brace himself. The younger man took a deep breath and pushed himself upright. "It's ok," he whispered. "Just…" his voice caught. His eyes flicked uncertainly to Robin's for a fraction of a second before squeezing shut. "Just don't let me go."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

Robin's jaw was aching from clenching his teeth for the last hour. His fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his brother's head as he held him tightly against him, Will's face buried in his neck. His brother hadn't made a sound the whole time Azeem had been cleaning and stitching the wounds on his back. But Robin had felt every minute of his torment. Will's breath hitched and caught, and his hands spasmed against his Robin's chest.

"It is done, my friend", Azeem said softly. "Now, shall we take a look at the cuts on your stomach?"

Will couldn't help the whimper that tore from his throat. Robin stopped breathing for a second. Gently, he pressed a kiss to his brother's temple. He was about to open his mouth to object when his brother beat him to it. "OK," Will whispered.

Robin couldn't help the flicker of pride he felt as Will took a shuddering breath and tried to sit up. He shuddered and nearly collapsed back against the older Locksley, but Robin's hands were quick to catch him, bracing him by the shoulders. Their eyes met and Robin had to swallow hard at the anguish he saw creeping into those hazel irises. It felt like it was stabbing at his soul.

Wordlessly, Will started to move out of his brother's embrace. Robin stopped him with a trembling hand on his cheek. He coughed slightly to clear the lump that had formed in his throat. "Here," he said, gently manoeuvring his younger brother so that his back was pressed against his chest. Will tensed as the fabric of Robin's shirt brushed against his wounds but reached up to grasp gratefully onto his brother's arm that looped to hug him around his shoulders, holding him steady against him. He leaned his head back against Robin's neck and exhaled shakily. Robin's other hand combed softly through his hair.

Will closed his eyes. Robin took a brief moment to marvel at how every fibre of his being was warring to protect his newly discovered brother, before letting his own eyes flicker shut and carefully resting his head against Will's. He clung to Will, using his grip on his brother's shoulder to steady them both.

Thankfully, the cuts on Will's chest and stomach were less severe than the ones on his back. It was still another long half-hour before Azeem finally sat back and announced that he was finished. Robin looked up at his friend and muttered a heartfelt, "Thank you". He straightened himself and helped Azeem to sit Will forwards so that he would be able to bind his wounds.

It was then that he finally saw the tears of pain that had been silently streaming from his brother's eyes. He took Will's face in his hands and the brothers' eyes met once more, everything they felt passing between them.

Will seemed to draw some strength from what he saw reflected in his brother's eyes and sat a little straighter, nodding to Azeem. Once his chest and back were swaddled in clean strips of cloth, Will finally allowed himself to collapse trembling into Robin's embrace. Robin didn't hesitate to engulf his brother completely in his arms. Tremors tore through Will's body as the trauma of the last 48 hours threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly, he lurched to the side and Robin had to move swiftly to stop him from falling to the forest floor as violent heaves shook his small frame. Soft cries punctuated the silence as the movement pulled and ripped at the cuts across his body. Robin had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming as he watched his brother purge what little sustenance his body held. When it was over, he gently cradled Will back into his arms. Words escaped him, and Robin found himself softly humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him to soothe the terrors of the night. Will knew he was acting like a youngling, but he closed his eyes and latched onto that voice, slowly letting the turmoil inside him still.

Neither brother was sure when Azeem had left them, nor how long they sat like that, clinging to one another, both trying to rein in their emotions. Eventually, as the sun was beginning to set, Robin shook himself as another shiver rippled through his brother's body, this time from the chill settling into the evening air. He looked down at Will and gave him a gentle nudge. "Will?"

"I know," came the quiet reply as Will reluctantly began to untangle himself from his brother's embrace. Standing stiffly, Robin reached down to grasp Will's hand, pulling him to his feet. Will swayed slightly and Robin put an arm around his shoulders as they stumbled together slowly towards the fire their campmates had started to build in the middle of what used to be their forest village.

Glancing around, Will realised he hadn't taken in the full extent of the devastation the Sheriff had caused by sending the Celts into the camp. There was barely a structure left standing. They had built these huts themselves. Those who had taken refuge in the trees of Sherwood had already lost one home to the Sheriff's cruelty. Now they had not only lost another home but many of their friends and family too.

The faces of their comrades as they huddled around the fire mirrored the despair Will felt as he fully realised the hopelessness of their situation. He had survived the fight with the Celts and his capture by Nottingham's soldiers. He had endured the Sheriff's lash and the long walk back to camp so that he could bring the news to Robin that would allow them to save their captured comrades. It now seemed so foolish. There were seven of them against all of Nottingham's men. They had no hope.

Will's shoulders slumped even further. Robin seemed to sense his despair and pulled him slightly closer as they settled onto tree stumps around the flickering flames. The two brothers had exchanged only a handful of words since Robin had discovered Will's true lineage, but somehow, they both knew it was enough to just be together. Robin blinked tears from his eyes once more as Will melted into his side. His brother needed him to be strong. His friends needed him to be strong.

It was time to lead**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it. The next few chapters will start diverging from the narrative of the film and heading into AU territory. Hope you still like it.

**PetiteDaisy** – Thanks for your input. I will admit that I spent far more time than is healthy staring at pictures of Christian Slater's eyes, trying to work out what colour they were! I shall bow to your superior wisdom! Green it is!

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

The woodsmen were positioned around the square, waiting with bated breath for the morbid display to start. Robin took a deep breath as he concealed himself on the battlements. The space below was packed with peasants and commoners all here to watch his friends die for the sake of the sheriff's greed and their entertainment.

Their plan was risky and bold. But it had to be. They were seven against Nottingham's hundreds. Success depended on their ability to create disorder and move quickly within the chaos to secure their loved ones and end the sheriff's reign of terror.

Robin knew they had a good plan. The only part that made his heart clench with an uncertainty verging on panic was the part that involved Will. His gaze lingered on the burgundy cloak weaving itself stealthily through the throng. His brother was right in the middle of that crowd, closer to danger than any of them. And further from rescue if it came to that.

He tore his sight away from his brother's form as the drums began to beat and the crowd fell momentarily silent. People started to jeer and the captured foresters came into view, dishevelled, bloody, hands bound before them. The guards shoved them along, jabbing them with spears, herding them to their deaths. Robin scanned the faces. These were the men they'd come to save. Everything depended on the next few minutes.

And then it happened. Wulf saw Will. His brother was tackled to the floor by the small boy, then hauled in front of the sheriff. Despite his bravado, Robin could feel the fear in Will's voice as he tried to convince the sheriff that his brother was dead. When the soldier held up Will's sword, he knew what would happen next. Will was sentenced to die with the others.

Robin froze. His world narrowed to a pinpoint focussed on his brother. He couldn't breathe. His hands were trembling uncontrollably. _Will… _His brother's terrified eyes briefly met his before he forcibly ripped his gaze away to avoid betraying Robin's position. It was all the older man could do to stop himself from screaming as his brother was manhandled across the crowd. He shouldn't have brought him. Will should have stayed at the camp, safe. They had needed every man they could get, but this was Will, his _brother._ How had he been so careless as to risk losing him less than a day after finding him?

Time seemed to grind to a standstill and then speed mercilessly past all at once. Robin signalled frantically to Azeem, but by the time the moor had lit the tinder for the arrow that was to ignite their distraction, Will's head was being forced down onto the barrel of gunpowder.

The next few minutes were a blur of noise and motion. Robin vaguely remembered firing the arrow that freed Wulf from the noose, Marian screaming his name, a number of explosions around the courtyard. But the moment he would never be able to shake from his nightmares was the moment he looked up to see Nottingham's executioner squaring his axe above his brother's exposed neck. Bile rose in his throat and everything around him ceased to exist as his locked eyes with Will. There was fear in those eyes, but it was the confidence he saw reflected there that spurred him into action. Will _knew_ Robin would save him. His hand reached to his quiver only to grasp at thin air. He was out of arrows. He didn't allow himself to think, but whipped around, looking for anything he could use as a projectile. Again, the memories of the next moments were blurred, faded, but somehow, a burning arrow had streaked its way from his bow and buried itself in the executioner's chest.

Robin threw himself across the space between them, sliced his brother's bonds, grasped Will by the back of his hood and yanked him from the stump just as another axe fell to lodge in the spot that his head had been resting on just moments before. Will moved to leap into the fray, but Robin kept a strong hold of his cloak and pulled him roughly into his arms. He hugged his brother tightly to his chest and felt like he could breathe again. He couldn't speak. All he could do was cling to Will with shaking arms. He was alive. He was ok. He let go and the brothers' eyes met briefly, the mistiness in the elder's blue orbs mirrored in the green ones of the younger. They grasped forearms tightly. "Stay safe," Robin managed to croak through the lump in his throat. Will swallowed and nodded quickly. He quirked a grin at his sibling and launched himself into the fight. Robin felt a flutter of fear at seeing his brother throw himself headlong into danger once more, but he knew where he was needed now. _Marian._

* * *

The battle was chaotic and bloody. Although it was less frightening than when they had fought the Celts in the forest, it felt more urgent, more real. They weren't fighting for their homes, but they were fighting for their freedom and their lives. Will felt like he could hardly take his eyes from the last man he had defeated before another rose to take his place. The foresters fought side by side, defending each other as much as themselves with no one able to take a breath, so intense was the foe that came against them.

And yet he couldn't stop his thoughts from straying to Robin. He had grown increasingly anxious every moment since he had sent his insane brother and his friend catapulting over the wall of the keep. The last he had heard from Robin was a brief shout that they had made it. That felt like hours ago.

He couldn't stay here any longer. He had a desperate feeling that Robin needed him. And needed him now. Heedless of the shouts from his friends, he ducked beneath the arm of the latest of the sheriff's soldiers to confront him and sprinted for the point in the wall that Robin and Azeem had cleared. At least he knew that there he had a chance of a soft landing on the other side. He didn't pause to sheathe his daggers, shoving one into his belt and grasping the other between his teeth as he reached the wall and started to climb.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again so much for reading and reviewing. I can't believe that anyone actually wants to read my crazy ramblings, but I'm so grateful that you do! And you are so brilliant and encouraging. Thank you!

I've got the outlines of at least 10 chapters so far, but I seem to write in a random order as I get inspired by different things, then slowly try to construct the parts into a coherent story. So, please bear with me if there are gaps between postings. I am writing, I might just be writing 4 chapters ahead of where I should be right now!

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

The sheriff leered, his sword hovering above his neck. Robin closed his eyes. It was over. He'd failed them all - Marian, the woodsmen, Will. His heart constricted as he thought of Will: his brother that he only just found and would now never truly get to know. Marian shrieked and he looked towards her. He wanted her to be the last thing that he saw as he left this life.

Suddenly, the sheriff screamed and the sword clattered to the ground. Marian's eyes were wide, staring at a space over Robin's shoulder. His gaze whipped from her to the dagger protruding gruesomely from Nottingham's wrist to Will Scarlett, crouched low with his arm outstretched and a murderous look on his face.

"You," hissed the sheriff. "YOU! You might have wormed your way back into Hood's band, but you will never betray **me** and live! I'll have you gutted! I'll burn you alive! I'll kill you and every person you ever laid eyes on! I'll wipe you peasants from the face of the earth!"

Will was shaking slightly, but he pushed himself upright to stand straight in the face of the sheriff's wrath. His gaze didn't falter as he looked him directly in the eye.

"You can try," he acknowledged. "But you are one man. You may have an army, but we are a family. We'll see who has the strength to fight the longest for what they believe in. I can promise you; it won't be you."

Robin stared at his brother in awe. He'd barely heard him say more than a handful of words the whole time they'd lived together in Sherwood. The only time Will had said more was when he'd stumbled back into the camp and spilled his guts and the sheriff's plans to Robin and the others.

It seemed Will Scarlett saved his words for when they counted the most.

Will's eyes flicked briefly to Robin and then back to the sheriff. The astonishment and pride the elder brother felt must have been painted on his face as the younger Locksley's mouth twitched upwards slightly at the side, his cheeks coloured and Robin thought he stood a little taller. So many of the merry men saw Will as a coward, but Robin saw the truth in that moment. Will acted the part, encouraged the lie, because a good deal of his advantage in many situations lay with the fact that he was often so sorely underestimated. He wished those that doubted his brother could have seen him facing down the sheriff in that chapel. He was fearless.

The moment shattered as, suddenly, Nottingham guards began to pour through the door at the rear of the chapel. Before they would have time to fully take in the situation in front of them, Azeem grasped Marian by the arm, Robin hauled his brother after him and the four of them tumbled through the door on their side of the room.

Robin dragged Will through the opening and Azeem slammed the door shut, quickly dropping the crossbar into place to secure it. The older Locksley had to suppress a grin as the younger muttered sulkily, "That was my best dagger!" before sagging against him. He could see that the only thing stopping his brother from collapsing to the floor completely was sheer force of will and Robin's arm around his waist. He had nothing left.

He suddenly noticed the streaks of blood and dirt that covered Will from head to toe. Fortunately, little of the blood seemed to be his. The battle below must have been intense. How Will had found a chance to come to his aid, he didn't know. But he was incredibly grateful that he had. Without his little brother, he would be dead.

The banging on the door behind them intensified. Without waiting for protest, Robin slung Will's left arm across his own shoulders and looped his right arm tightly around the younger man's waist. The archer glanced to his left.

"Marian, can you run?" His lady raised an eyebrow, quickly taking the knife from Will's belt and attacking her skirt. After a few brief seconds, she looked up at his with a grin. Her dress was a good few inches shorter, exposing her ankles, and she'd slashed a slit up the side of her outer skirts to allow for more movement. Even with her petticoats beneath to protect her dignity, it made him blush.

"Now I can!" she replied. Robin forced his eyes away from the scandalous sight as she handed him the dagger.

"Let's get out of here!" They hurtled down the winding stairs of the tower as fast as they could dare to without ending up a bloody, mangled mess at the bottom.

Azeem made quick work of the few soldiers that made it to the bottom of the stairwell before them and then they were out into the open air, reuniting with the rest of the merry men. The rag-tag group seemed to have driven the soldiers back into the keep, but Robin knew that reinforcements wouldn't be far behind. It was time it get moving.

As Robin began to shout orders to the men, Azeem gently eased Will away from his brother, bracing his arm over his own shoulders to keep him standing upright. Robin smiled gratefully at his friend.

Marian was looking at Will with a mix of distrust and amazement. Robin realised with a jolt that she knew nothing of what had passed between them since his release from the dungeons. To her, his little brother was the sullen, spiteful outlaw who had tried to kill Robin when his back was turned, had betrayed his fellows to save his own skin. But then he had inexplicably materialised at exactly the moment needed to save her lover's life. And that little speech he had given the sheriff. What to make of that? It must appear to her as if Will Scarlett was two entirely separate people. Robin smiled reassuringly at her. They didn't have time for explanations. _Later_, he promised himself.

Marian was free, but so was the sheriff. Robin cursed. They'd missed their chance. Now they needed to flee.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

A jumble of woodsmen and villagers tumbled through the gates into the courtyard of Marian's homestead. They had made it this far without pursuit, but Robin had been careful. He'd sent the best of his men that were still in good shape as scouts along their path, stationed both ahead of them and behind them to warn of any approach. He'd also sent a few of the more confident riders in groups of three or four to set false trails: one leading straight to Sherwood, one to the west and another to the south of Nottingham. The diversions may not fool the enemy for long, but any time they could buy themselves would save lives.

If his brother had been stronger, he might have used his help. His sharp mind may have given them an extra edge. But Will was in no shape to go galivanting around the countryside. And even if he was, Robin wasn't sure he could have let him out of his sight. He needed Will close. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that axe poised above his brother's neck. He shivered, glancing around. Where was Will? He needed to check on him. He needed to know that he was safe.

Then he spotted him. His little brother was leaning against the doorway of a stable, his head resting against the rough wood, his eyes closed. He looked as if his legs were about to give way. Robin crossed the courtyard with rapid strides, catching Will just before he fell, pulling him firmly to him. "I've got you". His brother's body shook with violent tremors. "It's over, Will. You're safe." He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Will's hair. "You're safe," he whispered again, more to reassure himself than his brother. His plan had succeeded in part – they'd rescued their men and Marian. But they hadn't won the day. Nottingham was still in power and it wouldn't be long before he rallied his soldiers. Robin was sure that he would do everything in his power to wipe them out after this.

But the thing that had shaken him to the core was the horror of almost witnessing Will's death. Seeing Will in mortal danger so many times in such a short period had taken its toll. He couldn't fully shake the echo of the panic he had felt each time he saw his brother in peril. Nothing had frozen him in battle like that before. He closed his eyes and squeezed Will tighter. His heart twinged again as his little brother shivered and let out an exhausted sigh. Robin gently lowered Will to the ground, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

A shadow appeared at Robin's shoulder as Marian quietly knelt beside them. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. Robin swallowed the lump in his throat once again. He cradled Will's head to his chest and softly pressed a kiss to his hair.

"He's my brother," he choked. It was all he could manage before his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. Marian started at the mistiness that formed in Robin's eyes as he said that word. _Brother?_ She squeezed his arm supportively. Clearly, this was not the time.

"Robin, we have to leave. We may have been here too long already. Nottingham won't be far behind us." Robin nodded. Reluctantly, he gently untangled himself from his brother's embrace and settled him carefully against the stable door behind him. Will didn't open his eyes but smiled reassuringly and nodded. He would be ok here. Still, Robin hated to leave him. He was just stepping away when something stopped him. He quickly shrugged off his cloak and arranged it protectively around the small form. There, that was better. Will cracked one eye.

"Stop fussing, rich boy. You know what this lot are like. They'll follow their own backsides off a cliff without their 'fearless leader' to guide them!" Robin snorted and Marian saw the first real smile appear on his face since this whole disastrous day began. What had _happened_ between these two? When Marian had last seen them, they were almost at each other's throats. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look at another human being with the sheer venom that Will seemed to harbour for Robin. He'd tried to knife him in the back! Robin had shot an arrow through his hand!

And yet, here they were, acting as if their lives depended on each other's safety. It was baffling. And how could Robin have a brother? There was clearly a good deal that she'd missed since she had left them in Sherwood. She looked at Robin. _Still_, he hesitated. Marian squeezed his arm gently.

"I'll stay with him," she said. Robin hugged her briefly and whispered, "Thank you."

Robin took charge. He started by sending those on foot ahead to gain as much ground as possible. Those with horses would follow as soon as they'd gathered whatever supplies they could. They had survived in the shelter of the forest before, but the events of today had left them scattered and reeling. And they had added a significant number to their band as the residents of Nottingham who had stood with them had been forced to flee. They would need all the resources they could find.

As Robin organised the throng of people, Marian moved to seat herself on the ground beside Will. She had no idea what to say to this boy. She cleared her throat.

"Brothers?" she asked quietly. Will started as if he hadn't known she was there, and his eyes shot open.

"Half-brother, I guess, really…," he mumbled. "My mother…she…knew our father for a time after Robin's mother died. I…I…I was born a short time after. Robin...he never knew who I was, or that I existed, I guess. But...I knew who he was." Marian nodded quietly, the pieces of the puzzle slowly falling into place. Neither of them noticed that Robin had finished directing activities and was standing silently to the side, listening sadly.

"I blamed him for everything that happened to me and my mother. She…she died when I was young. We had no money, no medicine, I couldn't save her…" He paused. These words were still so difficult to say.

"So, when Robin came to Sherwood…I hated him…I focussed all the anger and pain I've carried for years on him." Will knew he was rambling, but he couldn't seem to stop. Tears sprung in his eyes and his voice began to tremble. "I…I…I don't know if I meant to kill him when I went to throw that knife…I hope I didn't, but…I…I…I was so angry…"

Will's next words were nearly a whisper. "I'm sorry…I think…I think I knew that I needed to tell him…that I needed **him**…I just didn't know how to…I just couldn't…"

Robin took a half-step forward, reassuring words forming in his mind, but Marian beat him to it. "Will," she said softly, "you have no idea the good it would have done him to have a brother growing up. He sometimes talks of Peter and I in a way that breaks my heart. It's always just been him. Sometimes he was so alone. He needed his brother too."

Will made a small noise and shook his head.

That was enough.

Robin dropped to his knees beside Will. He sighed and reached out to brush a stray tear from Will's cheek. "Hey," he said gently. "She's right, you know. Seeing you in danger today…it paralysed me, Will. I don't know if I'll ever shake that feeling of helplessness when the sheriff saw you or the image of you about to be beheaded on that platform. I panicked. I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I couldn't lose you." He stopped, swallowing. His voice broke slightly as he gazed into those glistening green eyes. And the soul that knew his.

"I know we have so much to learn about each other, but I know that I need you, Will. You are a part of me. A part that I don't know if I could hold together without. Stay with me, OK? Please?"

Will looked into those earnest blue eyes, swimming with the same tears that he felt cascading down his own cheeks. He didn't have Robin's way with words. He didn't know how to voice the tumult of emotions that threatened to drown him in that moment.

So instead, he flung himself at his brother, clinging to the only thing that made him feel safe; the arms that felt like home. Robin enfolded him, pulling him bodily onto his lap. He didn't say anything, just held him.

A few of the villagers stopped to stare at the sight of Robin Hood cradling one of his men like a child. Marian quickly intervened, organising the last of the stragglers as they left for the forest, giving the brothers some privacy.

Finally, there was just a handful of folk that remained: Marian and the seven of them that had launched the rescue that morning. John had gathered the remaining horses; they would be bringing up the rear with the remaining supplies. Marian quickly left to collect the few family heirlooms she couldn't leave behind.

"You ready, Robin?" called John.

Robin nudged his brother carefully. "Will?" he asked, resting a hand on his cheek. Will's bloodshot eyes struggled to focus on Robin's face. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his eyes with his hands. "Yup, I'm good".

Robin smiled sadly back at him. "I doubt that," he replied, "But we have to get moving. We've already been in one place for too long." He paused. Will wasn't going to make it far in his current condition. He was beyond exhausted. But he doubted they had time for wagons. Not with the full force of the sheriff's men on their tail.

"Will can ride with me," he decided. John looked up, puzzled, but one glance at Will huddled in Robin's lap and he nodded. The younger Locksley was going to have to let the others look out for him for a little while longer.

"Riding?" Will asked. "But I...I...I don't…," he stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts. Whenever he tried to catch the words, they seemed to flutter just out of reach. Robin smiled sadly, looping an arm around his brother's shoulders. "_With me_," he repeated softly.

Will nodded tiredly, leaning briefly against Robin before moving to push himself to his feet. He stumbled, catching himself against the wall beside him. Robin's heart clenched. Will had pushed himself far beyond the limits of what his body could reasonably take. He swayed gently, and Robin couldn't squash his concern. His brother needed to rest. He needed a meal, sleep and someone to take care of the wounds that were still healing on his back and chest.

And he needed some time to process the trauma of the last few days. He'd fought in a violent battle, been captured, tortured, assumed a traitor by his friends and bared his deepest secrets to the brother he had hated for so long. He'd managed one night's brief respite before infiltrating Nottingham castle, being discovered and nearly executed, then being engulfed in another brutal fight for their lives.

They'd escaped, barely, and there had hardly been time to catch their breath, let alone their thoughts. Both Locksleys were still reeling from everything that had happened in the last week and it pained Robin more than he could say that he couldn't give his little brother the time he needed to recover. Not without putting them all at even greater risk.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much again for your kind reviews. I didn't realise before writing this how helpful and encouraging reviews are. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

My apologies that this chapter has taken a while. It's been difficult to write, maybe because it feels a bit like a holding chapter between meatier scenes and I've struggled to keep it exciting. I hope you still like it.

**DISCLAIMER **  
I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

* * *

Night started to fall over Sherwood. The rag-tag band of outlaws and townsfolk had made it to the shelter of the trees without any sign of pursuit from Nottingham. Nevertheless, Robin had been cautious. He'd taken them on a circuitous route that eventually brought them into the forest a good way to the north of their previous settlement. The group was exhausted, but he continued to drive them as far into the woods as he dared before he finally allowed them to stop.

While they gave the newcomers among them a chance to catch their breath, Robin began calling orders to his men. A number set about lighting fires, while others immediately began to gather whatever materials they could find to form rudimentary shelters. The evening air was cold but thankfully, it looked like it would be a dry night. Tomorrow they could set to work constructing more durable lodgings.

Robin had left Will seated against a sturdy oak with a blanket, water and orders to stay put. When he returned to the spot, however, he found only the blanket and the now-empty waterskin. He sighed exasperatedly. He spotted the Little family among those stringing sheets to create makeshift tents.

"John," he called, "have you seen Will?" The large man paused for a moment, then reluctantly gestured above his head. Confused, Robin glanced upwards.

His heart stopped. What was Will **doing**? His brother, barely able to stand for a good part of the day, had scaled one of the largest of the trees that sheltered them and was weaving his way through the canopy. He paused at staggered intervals, tying off a series of ropes among the boughs and throwing the coiled lengths to the men below. Even from this distance, Robin could see the tremble in his legs as he tiptoed along the branches. He forced himself to swallow the words he wanted to scream at his brother. If Will fell now… Eventually, he tied the last rope and, giving it a sturdy yank to test it, slid down its length to land lightly on the ground.

Directly in front of Robin.

Will jumped, an apologetic grin appearing on his face. Robin opened his mouth to scold him, when something suddenly hurtled across the clearing to hit Will solidly on the temple. He dropped like a stone.

Robin whirled, his eyes scanning the trees, but he couldn't immediately identify where the projectile had come from. He heard a soft moan from behind him and he ached to check on his brother, but he wasn't going to turn his back on a potential threat. Especially if that he was the only thing standing between Will and further harm.

Robin's eyes flicked around the clearing and he was about to turn back to Will when he caught the slightest of movements at the edge of his vision. He stopped and sighed. "Wulf?" he called wearily. "Wulf, come out. I think we need to talk."

There was a long pause, then slowly, the boy stepped out of the undergrowth. He looked angry and upset.

"Why is _he_ here?" he spat, jerking his chin towards Will's collapsed form. "He betrayed us! He's a liar and coward! He left us in the dungeon and he ran away in the battle. You can't trust him. He's a snake! He doesn't deserve…" Robin had heard enough. The boy's anger was understandable, but he couldn't afford to let this resentment fester.

"And you are the best judge of what people deserve, are you, Wulf?" he asked quietly, trying to ignore the small crowd beginning to gather around them. "I thought that right belonged to the Almighty alone. Will is no traitor. Without his help, we would never have known to be in that square when you needed us. He fought the same as all of us, and when he left the battle, it was to come to **my** aid. If he hadn't left when he did, I wouldn't standing here now. He saved my life. If Will is anything, Wulf, he's a hero."

Wulf paused, looking confused. Robin forged ahead.

"The two of us have an ugly history, I know, but Will had his reasons and, believe me, they were valid. But those secrets are his to tell, no one else's." With that, Robin's eyes flicked briefly over the six among them that knew what he was speaking of. They each nodded silently. "We have made our peace with each other. We've made a new beginning. Now I need the two of you to do the same. Can you do that for me?"

Robin could see the battle going on behind the young boy's eyes. He was angry with Will. He didn't know if he believed Robin's explanation, but his love for their leader finally won out. He dropped his eyes and nodded slightly.

Robin's voice softened. "OK. We've all been through a difficult ordeal today. We have lost friends and allies and many of us have lost our homes. But we are free and we are safe. For now. I suggest we all get some rest while we can." The last part he said with a pointed glance at those who had gathered to watch the exchange.

Wulf shuffled awkwardly away and the crowd gradually dispersed. Robin stood, forcing himself to stand watch until the last of them had departed. Then he whipped around, quickly falling to his knees. He realised with a start that both Azeem and Bull had moved quietly while he was speaking and were now crouched protectively on either side of his brother. He nodded to them gratefully.

"Will?" he asked urgently. "Will, are you OK?" His brother muttered something unintelligible, and Robin anxiously reached out a hand to brush the hair from his forehead, eyes scanning the slight lump forming on his temple.

"All is well, Christian, it was an apple that struck him. I think young Scarlett may have fallen from fatigue more than from the blow itself. It would do no harm to get him some rest as soon as we are able."

Robin nodded, his fearful gaze not leaving Will's face. Azeem shook his head, a quiet smile tugging at his lips. The Christian may think that he was being covert about their family ties, but the protectiveness and affection he focussed on Will would soon lead the others to the truth.

Together, they helped him to sit upright. Will blinked, dazed. "I'm fine," he grunted at Robin. "Living with you these past months has done my brain more damage than that apple." The older Locksley snorted. He was beginning to formulate a witty retort, when he abruptly remembered what Will had been doing immediately prior to the piece of fruit colliding with his skull. He sighed.

"Will, what were you doing up there? You nearly gave me a heart attack. You can barely stand. What made you think that capering through the trees forty feet in the air was a good idea?"

Will shrugged. "They needed a climber," he said simply. "I can climb. So, I climbed." Robin shook his head, irritated. "There are others who could climb," he protested.

"No, Rob, there aren't. Not anymore…Not like I can. I was the safest choice. Yes, wobbly as I am. And no, it couldn't have waited until tomorrow. There are small children here that need that shelter. It might not be raining, but it will be a cold night. I needed to do my bit." He fell quiet.

"I think we can safely say that you've done a lot more than 'your bit' today, little brother," he murmured gently. "Come on, you need to rest now, no arguments." Without waiting for a response, Robin scooped his brother off the ground and carried him carefully into one of the finished shelters. Will opened his mouth to protest, but Robin cut him off sternly. "No, Will. Rest. **Now**."

* * *

The night air was slowly falling quiet. Robin had left Will a short time ago in Azeem's care. The Moor had tended his wounds and promised to keep watch. Robin wasn't sure if he was more worried about Will trying something else foolish or the risk of any more confrontations, but his friend's reassuring presence left him free to check on the rest of the camp.

His men had done a good job in his absence. They had constructed enough cover for those that needed it, everyone was fed as well as they could manage with the provisions they had available and all that was left to do was to bed down for the night.

Robin let out an exhausted sigh and finally let himself sink down by the fire next to Marian. He could hardly believe that it was only this morning that they had set out from Sherwood to rescue their friends. This had been the longest day of his life.

Marian leaned into his side, resting her head tenderly on his shoulder. Robin wound his arm around her waist and squeezed her close. In the peace softly settling around them, he allowed himself to breathe a silent prayer of thanks. His loved ones were safe. For now, that was enough. They sat like that for a long time, basking in the simple comfort of each other's company. When Marian eventually spoke, he started.

"Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you for coming for me. I don't know what I'd have done if…" she swallowed, shaking her head as if to banish some dark thought. "When Will said you were dead, I…I was so scared, I didn't know what to think, but then I saw you in that square and…Oh, Robin. I was so scared **for** you." Her watery eyes met his. "Thank you for finding your way back to me."

Robin smiled shyly around the sudden lump in his throat. He gently brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek as his lips met hers. His kiss was tender and laced with all the emotions of the past few hours.

Minutes later, he pulled back, leaving them both slightly breathless. He gazed earnestly into her eyes. "I'd never leave you," he whispered. They smiled shakily at one another before Robin pulled her gently back into his arms. Marian rested her head on his shoulder once more.

It was a while before either of them spoke again. When Marian did, Robin wasn't surprised at the subject of her question.

"Robin, what happened with Will?"

He snorted. "That one took us all by surprise. He stumbled back into camp the morning after the attack and just kind of vomited everything out. He must have been building up to saying something for a while. He had always been so angry at me and I couldn't work out why, and when I pushed him, well, out it all came…"

"And you believed him?"

"I can't explain it. In that moment, I just knew him. I saw his life, his anger…I saw…I saw my brother. And he needed me." He fell quiet for a moment. His next words were so soft that she barely caught them before the breeze carried them away. "I don't know what I'm doing, Marian. I don't know how to be someone's brother. I definitely don't know how to be **_Will Scarlett's_** brother. Until now, all I knew about him was that he was great at throwing knives and he hated my guts. And now…I feel like one minute I'm looking at a reflection of myself, and the next I'm seeing a complete stranger. What am I supposed to do…?"

Marian sat back slightly, waiting until Robin's eyes met hers before she spoke. "No one expects you to work this out overnight, love. Most people have had a lifetime to know their siblings, to grow together. The two of you have been flung together from what must seem like the opposite ends of life. Give it time. It's clear for any idiot to see that the love is already there. But you need time to let the friendship to grow."

Robin smiled. "When did you become so wise?" he teased.

"Ah, my love, I have always been so, it was you that lacked the wisdom to recognise it!" Her voice dropped, becoming serious again. "Peter and I weren't always so close. We grew that way over months and years. Trust me, give it time."

Robin nodded, squeezing her close once again. They sat that way for a long time, their thoughts twining with the flames to flicker into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER **

I own none of the characters from the film, I have merely borrowed them for a time.

Marian set the bucket of water down and gazed around contentedly. A strange sort of normalcy had settled over the camp. It had been two weeks since they had fled Nottingham and still, there was no sign of pursuit. Robin's spies had managed to pass word that the Sheriff's losses had been greater than they had anticipated. Not only had the rebellion lost him soldiers and common support, but it had cost him the backing of many of the nobles he had relied upon as well. It would take him time to recoup his losses. While no one took this as a sign that the fight was over, it gave the woodsmen and their new recruits a chance to recover and find their footing in a new environment. 

It had given Marian a chance to adapt a little to life in the forest too. While it was a far cry from the life she was used to, she had found her new home in the trees to be much more agreeable than she had expected. There was a freedom to being out in the open air for most of the day and once they had got over the initial awkwardness of a having noble lady in their midst, the other refugees had swiftly absorbed her into their ranks. While there was a certain amount of deference given due to her previous (and future) rank and her status as Robin's consort, Marian had been assigned tasks and allocated quarters and rations the same as any other woman among them. She was currently bedding down in a hut with two other women of a similar age to herself. She had been pleasantly surprised that she found their coarse language and perspective on life refreshing. 

The time since their flight had also given those among them that were injured a much-needed period of recuperation. Including her new almost-brother-in-law, she thought as she caught sight of Will across the clearing. No longer consumed by the anger that still festered somewhere beneath the surface, Marian had found the younger Locksley to be a thoughtful, intelligent and passionate young man with an endearing shyness at times. His sharp wit had left her doubled over in stitches more than once in recent days and a touching evening ritual had sprung up between the brothers, herself and Azeem. Every night after the usual chaos of the evening meal, the raucous conversation and storytelling, the four of them would retire quietly to their own fire a distance apart from the main camp. They would sit for hours trading stories of their pasts or sitting in companionable silence. Genuine friendships had started to develop, not just between the brothers, but between Will, herself and Azeem as well. She treasured those times. 

Will glanced up from the thatch he had been fixing and caught her eye for a moment. He coloured slightly, offering a timid half-smile, before ducking his head back to his work. 

Marian smiled to herself and had just picked up her bucket again, when a sudden hand on her waist caused her to shriek and drop her load, drenching her feet. "Oops!" Robin shrugged sheepishly. An answering snicker across the glade earned Will a smouldering glare, before she turned her wrath on her lover. 

"'Oops,' Lord Locksely?" she enquired. "Not your most eloquent of greetings. To what do I owe this impromptu soaking?" 

Robin flashed a mischievous grin. "Oh, I just thought I'd help you get ahead of schedule by combining your chores and your bath this morning, my lady". He ducked hastily as Marian swung the remaining contents of the bucket in his direction. Chuckling, he darted off through the trees. Marian sighed as she turned back towards the stream to refill her pail. Yes, life was good. 

"We need to think about how we communicate across the camp," said Robin. "Shouting as loudly as we can across the clearing isn't going to help us remain hidden for long." 

The others murmured in agreement. Robin glanced between his three companions sitting comfortably around their little fire - Will perched on a tree stump, Azeem resting casually against a gnarled oak behind him and Marian leaning gently against his side. Instinctively, he had started to rely on these three as his trusted inner circle of advisors. With so much changing around them, there was a safety he felt in being able to huddle each evening with his closest friends. He smiled secretly to himself as he thought about how ridiculous it would have seemed to him only a few weeks ago if he had known that Will Scarlett would be one of the people he counted as his closest friends. 

But the reality was that Will had become much more than that. He was his family, a part of his heart, an anchor for his identity. There was something about his brother's considered words and acerbic humour that grounded him. There was an anxiety that Will's company seemed to still; a tension he didn't even realise was there until it had gone. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was about Will that put him so instantly at ease. For now, he was just grateful for the younger man's continued presence in his life. 

His attention snapped back to the conversation at hand as Marian spoke: "What did you do in the camp before?" 

Azeem shook his head. "We would shoot an arrow from the treetops into the centre of the camp, but with the extra numbers among us, the signal could easily be missed or an arrow may accidentally hit someone." The quartet were quiet for a few minutes. 

"We could do what my mother used to do," Will piped up shyly. "When I was out in the fields playing and she needed me to come back in, she'd whistle." 

"Whistle?" asked Robin. 

"She tired of screaming my name every evening and I guess I was giving her a bad name among the other women… So, she came up with a signal. Whistles carry further than a shout and it's less embarrassing than screaming someone's name, I guess..." 

"Show me?" 

Will pursed his lips and issued a soft two-tone signal. "If I heard her, I'd reply with…" he gave a sharp high note, repeated twice. He shrugged, embarrassed. "It doesn't have to be that, just an idea." 

"Will, that's great!" Robin exclaimed, causing his brother to blush self-consciously. "We'll give it a try tomorrow and see how far the signal carries in the woods." He beamed warmly at his brother, earning a small half-smile in return. 

The hush fell once more. After a few moments, he spoke again. "We'll have to do things a bit differently, I guess. Things have changed. We've gained a good number of camp members, but we've lost so much as well." He swallowed hard. 

Marian, took his hand gently. "Are you thinking of Duncan again, love?" 

Robin sighed. "It still feels strange without him here. I can't explain it. Duncan's always been there. Aside from the crusades, he's always been a part of my life." He paused, running a hand over his face. 

"Maybe it's more than that. Duncan died doing what I asked him to do. His blood is on my hands. I don't know how to describe how that feels. None of you have been directly responsible for someone else's death." 

There was silence around the campfire. Marian squeezed him arm comfortingly. She was about to say something when a small answered Robin: "I have."


End file.
